


A Convincing Argument

by Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Gangbang, Incest, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry/pseuds/Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’ve always cared about you,” Lucifer told him. “We’d be willing to do anything for you.” Gabriel felt his heart quicken as Raphael’s hand slid higher and higher up his thigh. “You just have to let us.” Raphael kissed him again, slow and gentle with just a bit more force than the last kiss. Gabriel closed his eyes as Raphael’s hand ghosted over him.  “Just let us take care of you,” Lucifer said softly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Convincing Argument

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time I liked to pretend I was a moral person who didn't write really fucked up fic. Then I decided to release the fic I wrote for reeby10's birthday (a teen wolf serial killer AU), and basically lost the ability to hold that image. So I decided it was finally time to release this one. I wrote this about a year ago, probably because of something reeby10 said, and it's literally just smut. There's no plot here. It doesn't fit into the show timeline (though it would presumably happen during season 5?) Also if your here for the Sabriel I'm sorry, it's like 500 words at the end. 
> 
> Lets see, warning wise I tagged mild dubious consent because there's the whole issue with angels and vessels and vessels not really being able to consent to what the angels are doing? 
> 
> **ALSO AND THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT BECAUSE IT IS UNTAGGED** (but I wasn't sure how to tag it.) One of the angels is in a female vessel. I don't like the word "pussy" as a description of female genitalia, so I used "c*nt." However I know that some people are adverse to that word so I thought I should warn you. It's used four times and never as an insult, just a reference to various organs.

It had been a perfectly fine day. He had rolled into a new town with plans to go after some asshole CEO with enough sexual harassment claims to fill a thick book. (Not that any of the complaints had made it farther than the HR trashcan.) Gabriel had been flipping through them at a local food court, plotting the just desserts this guy deserved and aimlessly people watching, when someone sat down opposite him. Gabriel looked up to see some woman sitting there staring at him. 

“Hey hot stuff, what’s cookin’?” he asked, deciding to just roll with it. After all, she was rather attractive with shoulder length black hair and high cheek bones. So what if she didn’t seem to blink enough for your average human being? 

She ignored him, choosing instead to pull out her phone and dial a number.

“I found him,” she said into the phone before hanging up. She then looked up at Gabriel and smiled sweetly. 

“I don’t know who you think I am,” Gabriel started, “but you must be mistaken.”

“You’re Loki,” she replied. “Relax. We just want to talk.” 

“We?” Gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow. She motioned across the food court to Sam and Dean Winchester heading their way. 

“Ah, Dumb and Dumber,” Gabriel greeted the Winchesters. “Dean, you’re looking shorter and shorter each day. And Sam, if anything you’ve gotten more sexy. What? Finally decide to star in Casa Erotica 17?” Neither of them reacted. Not a good sign. “Oh well, hate to disappoint you but I’ve been a good boy. Just rolled into town a few hours ago, so if you're looking for a killer you're sniffing up the wrong tree.” 

“Hello, brother,” Dean finally said. Gabriel’s blood froze. Now he got it.

“So those stupid bastards finally said yes. Fine, whatever. What did you need me for then? Want to make me watch you kill each other?” 

“No,” Lucifer replied. “That matter has been put on hold.”

“We’re just here to talk,” the woman interjected.

“She looks good on you, Raphael,” Gabriel smirked. “Nothing compared to these to beefcakes. Though you do make up for it in personality...” 

“Come home,” Michael said.

“Nah I’m good,” Gabriel replied, standing. “Don’t particularly miss the family dinners. Though this has been lovely.” Gabriel stood, and managed a full two steps before Lucifer stepped in his path, towering over him. 

“Come home or else,” Lucifer growled.

“You’re not normally the one with the threats,” Gabriel comments, “that’s more of Michael's shtick.”

“Then you understand how serious we are,” Lucifer replied.

“You can come home willingly, or we can force you,” Michael told him, pressing in close behind him. 

“Is that a sword in your pocket or are you just happy to see me,” Gabriel quipped, feeling the insistent press of what could only be Michael's sword pressed up against his back. “Really, Michael, you would rather kill me then leave me be?” The press of the sword lessened a bit. Gabriel tried to sidestep away but Raphael blocked his path. 

“Maybe we should take this somewhere more private,” Raphael suggested, glancing around at the humans around them. So far no one had noticed them, Gabriel assumed due to some sort of mojo his brothers had used. “With fewer escape routes.”

Gabriel opened his mouth to speak, but one second he was standing in a bustling food court, then Lucifer grabbed his shoulder and he was standing in a motel room.

“Monkeyballs,” he muttered. There was only one door. He could vanish right here and leave his brothers alone in what looked like the set of Casa Erotica 12, but there was a good chance one of the three would grab on and follow him to wherever he went. No, his best bet was to make it out of the room and then vanish, and maybe make multiple hops. He could go to Alaska and Tahiti, maybe raise some hell in Rome- make a world tour of it. 

He made a dash for the door but only made it two steps before Lucifer grabbed him around the waist and threw him on the bed. Before he could rebound Michael was on top of him, scrambling to keep him down. Gabriel squirmed, trying to dislodge his brother, but Lucifer quickly joined Michael in holding him down. 

“Get the ropes!” Michael ordered Raphael. 

“I’m not going home with you,” Gabriel gasped, wrestling one hand free. “I ran away for a reason!” He almost managed to flip back over, giving himself more leverage, but Lucifer pushed him back down at the last minute, forcing his chest down against the comforter. “I couldn’t watch you hate each other any longer,” he gasped, into the pillow. 

In the end Michael sat on him, Lucifer held his hands behind his back, and Raphael tied the rope. The second the rope touched his skin Gabriel knew he wouldn’t be able to vanish. He recognized the burn. It was rope dipped in the venom of the snake that had been used to punish him for trying to kill Baldur. It had been centuries ago but Gabriel was still sensitive to the poison. It would knock out his angelic powers for at least the time he was in contact with it, if not longer. 

Once his wrists were secured Gabriel was allowed to sit back up. He took a moment to examine his surroundings. It was a rinky-dink, run of the mill motel room. Two beat up duffle bags sat on the table awaiting their owner’s return. Through the window Gabriel could see the roof of the Impala. So this was the Winchester’s motel room then. Since their things and car were there then they couldn’t have been possessed for long. 

“So how did you get their consent anyway,” Gabriel asked idly, looking around the room. Maybe if he was lucky the boys would have left something he could use. They were bound to have some holy oil, their pet angel’s blade, or even just a really sharp knife (it wouldn’t banish them but it would still hurt) lying about. 

“We made a deal,” Lucifer said softly, sitting in a chair across from Gabriel. “They lead us to you, and we would take care of you. You’ve been bad Gabriel, and they wanted to get rid of you. You made too big of a mess.” 

“Right.” Gabriel didn’t buy it for a minute. His brother had always had a way with words, he reminded himself, even as a small part of him wondered if it was true. “And what exactly do you plan to do if I come home anyways? If I go to heaven then you just have one more pain in the ass brother to deal with,” Gabriel pointed out, “and if I join Lucifer then you’d have to get through me to kill him. It’s all one big mess anyways, why drag me back into it?”

“You belong with us,” Raphael spat, “not with that pagan riff raff you’ve been running with. Return to your rightful place by our sides.” 

“And watch you tear each other apart, no thank you,” Gabriel scoffed. 

“Michael,” Lucifer said softly, turned to look up at their brother, “I don’t think Gabriel knows how much we love him.” He angled his head towards Gabriel. Then raised his eyebrows and looked down. 

“Well damn.” Gabriel smirked when he saw what Lucifer was looking at. “Ignore Puff the One Eyed Dragon there. It’s the ropes. Kali was always very... aggressive in bed, became a bit of a turn on.” Gabriel shifted his legs trying to adjust it so his little problem was less noticeable. 

“Raphael, why don’t you show Gabriel just how much you care for him?” Lucifer asked. Raphael looked hesitantly at Michael. Michael nodded his head just barely, enough to tell Raphael to follow Lucifer’s lead. 

Raphael sat down on the bed next to Gabriel. His hand slowly slid up Gabriel’s leg as he leaned in and gently kissed Gabriel’s lips. 

“We’ve always cared about you,” Lucifer told him. “We’d be willing to do anything for you.” Gabriel felt his heart quicken as Raphael’s hand slid higher and higher up his thigh. “You just have to let us.” Raphael kissed him again, slow and gentle with just a bit more force than the last kiss. Gabriel closed his eyes as Raphael’s hand ghosted over his dick. “Just let us take care of you,” Lucifer said softly. 

The next time Raphael’s lips ghosted over Gabriel’s he kissed him back. Gabriel could practically hear Lucifer smirk from across the room as the kiss with Raphael deepened. Raphael buried a hand in Gabriel’s hair, scraping his long nails gently against his scalp. Raphael threw a knee over Gabriel’s legs, shifting so he was straddling him. He ground down, pulling a groan from Gabriel’s lips. He had barely been hard at all when Lucifer had noticed earlier, but now his cock was definitely interested, and who was he to say no? 

“Shall we join our brothers?” Michael asked Lucifer, watching as Gabriel bucked up, pushing his groin against Raphael’s. Raphael had began to frantically unbutton his own shirt, too caught up in Gabriel’s reactions to even wait for a command to continue.

“Go ahead,” Lucifer said, “I think I’m going to watch for a while.” 

Gabriel was barely aware of what was going on besides sucking on the juncture of Raphael’s neck. The bed dipped slightly, pulling him back to his surroundings as Michael situated himself behind Gabriel. Gabriel opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Raphael pulled Gabriel’s head forward, pressing his face between his boobs. Gabriel revelled in the flesh, licking and nibbling as he worshiped Raphael’s body.

Michael slowly began to touch Gabriel. Of the four of the them he was the most hesitant to begin. After all this was Lucifer’s idea, and Lucifer had never exactly had a good idea in Michael's opinion. But Gabriel and Raphael seemed to be having a good time, and he had certainly watched humans long enough to understand the concept.

He hesitantly began to run hand up and down Gabriel’s side. He began to explore, letting his hand wander across Gabriel’s shirt, rubbing small circles against his chest. His fingers found the small nub that was one of Gabriel’s nipples and he gave it a sharp pinch. Gabriel gasped into Raphael’s chest where he was still licking and sucking. Deciding that that was a good gasp Michael pinched it again, harder this time, giving it a little twist. 

Gabriel moaned leaning his head back against Michael’s shoulder. Michael's hand slid into Gabriel’s shirt, and pulled hard, popping the buttons off. 

“I liked that shirt,” Gabriel complained.

“Then you can fix it later,” Michael reminded him, sliding one hand up and down Gabriel’s exposed chest. Gabriel’s eyes slid closed as he just rode the feeling of Michael's exploration. Not to be outdone, Raphael leaned forward and began to suck a bruise onto Gabriel’s collarbone. 

Gabriel’s moan was quickly muffled as Michael kissed him. Kissing Michael was different than kissing Raphael, Gabriel decided. Raphael had been hesitant, and later an equal in the kiss. Michael, however, took control. He plowed into Gabriel’s mouth, exploring every inch of it with his tongue. Michael's free hand buried itself in Gabriel’s hair, pulling and directing the kiss.

Michael's other hand traveled down Gabriel’s chest. It ghosted over the zipper of his pants, giving a promise of release that he had no intention to keep. Instead he grabbed Gabriel through his pants, squeezing almost too hard.

Gabriel gasped trying to pull away from the kiss. The pleasure of being touched was laced with just enough pain to bring his attention back. Michael released him, choosing instead to trail gentle fingers over his length. 

“My my,” Lucifer drawled, “aren’t you all so pretty.” All three of them looked over at him. In the time he had been watching them Lucifer had pulled out his cock and was now lazily fisting it, watching the show. 

“Don’t you see how much we care about you, Gabriel?” Lucifer asked. He stood and casually walked over to the bed. “Don’t you see that your brothers would do anything to make you happy. That we all would.” He sat down next to Gabriel, looking him straight in the eye. “That we all would do whatever you want. That we’re willing to give you what you need.” He smirked for a moment, laughing at a private joke. “Or at least I am.” 

Lucifer tapped Gabriel on the shoulder and suddenly ropes began to materialize around him. Gabriel felt the ropes lash themselves to the rope binding his hands and pull, forcing his hands up between his shoulder blades. More ropes wrapped around his arms, binding them close to his torso, ensuring that he had very little movement. 

Once the ropes settled, Gabriel was trussed up in a grotesque image of prayer. If the blasphemy of this position bothered Michael or Raphael they choose to keep it to themselves at that moment. 

Lucifer shifted, sliding to the ground in front of Gabriel. His smirk was the last thing Gabriel saw before he was lying flat on his back, his arms trapped awkwardly under him. He felt Lucifer slowly unzip his jeans. He lifted his hips slightly as Lucifer slid his pants down, releasing his cock. Raphael leaned over and kissed Gabriel as Lucifer swallowed his cock all the way down. Gabriel gasped into Raphael's mouth. He hadn't been expecting that.

"Sammy here apparently has no gag reflex," Lucifer stated, pulling back with an obscene pop, "I wonder what he's been up to..." He went back down, bobbing his head up and down on Gabriel's cock. 

Gabriel could hear Michael shuffling around, looking for something, but he was so caught up in the insistent mouth on his cock and Raphael now kissing and nibbling his way down his neck that he didn't care. Hell, he was so enamored with this that if they asked him to go back right now he would ask for 5 minutes to pack a bag (and be totally serious about it until his brain got priority on the blood flow again.) 

Lucifer however, was not so distracted. 

"What are you looking for?" Lucifer asked.

"Lube," Michael responded. "I thought that Dean would have some since he's been defiling Castiel, but apparently our brother has kept his honor intact." 

"Why don't you just ask him, since he's in your vessel somewhere." 

"He's asleep," Michael responded. 

"Fine," Lucifer paused for a moment thinking. "There's some in Sam's bag, front pocket. Why do you need it anyways?"

"I'm going to fuck Gabriel," Michael responded, like it was the obvious answer.

"Wait, wha-" Gabriel started, but was cut off when Raphael captured his lips again.

"No, if anyone's going to fuck him it's going to be me," Lucifer replied angrily.

"Why? I'm the oldest it's my right," Michael bit back.

"No, this was my idea, I get first dibs."

Raphael pulled back. He shuffled closer, and hiked up his skirt. He shifted, straddling Gabriel's face, pushing his cunt down against his mouth. Gabriel got the message and began to lick. 

"Right, because we would have never come up with this on our own," Michael replied. 

"No you wouldn't have, you're too goody two-shoes for that."

"Why don't you just both fuck him together," Raphael interjected, tired of listening to his brother's fight. There was a muffled sound from between his legs as Gabriel tried to say something. "Oh shut up," Raphael told him. 

"That would work," Michael said, a little breathless. There was more shuffling as he got the lube out of Sam's bag. 

"Raphael, move," Lucifer ordered. Raphael sighed,but slid off Gabriel's face anyways. Gabriel had just a moment to think before Lucifer grabbed one of the ropes and hauled him up off the bed. Lucifer sat on the edge of the bed, and pushed Gabriel down on his knees. 

"Suck it," he told Gabriel. When Gabriel hesitated, Lucifer grabbed his head and pushed him down. 

"Why'd you do that?" Michael asked. 

"Giving you better access to prepare him, "Lucifer grunted. His hand was still buried in Gabriel's hair, guiding him up and down on his cock. Michael kneeled down beside Gabriel and opened the tube of lube. Gabriel gave up trying to direct the blow job at all, choosing to just let Lucifer use him however he wanted. He focused instead on Michael as he drizzled lube between his cheeks. Michael's finger trailed up and down his cleft, swirling over his hole. His finger dipped in slowly, pushing and loosening Gabriel. 

Gabriel concentrated on relaxing - a feat made much harder by the cock continually ramming the back of his throat. He had done this before, multiple times in fact, so it wasn't exactly something new to him. He knew what he needed to do, it was just forcing himself to do it that was the problem.

Michael continued to add fingers until he was confident that Gabriel was well stretched and ready for at least one cock. 

"He's ready," he told Lucifer. Lucifer smirked, pulling Gabriel's mouth off his cock. He scooted back on the bed a little and spread his legs wider. 

"I'll take bottom," Lucifer said, reaching for the open bottle of lube in Michael's hand. Michael helped Gabriel stand while Lucifer slicked up his cock. Between Michael and Lucifer they got him settled over Lucifer's lap, facing Michael, and lined up his cock. 

Gabriel tried to sink down slowly, but Lucifer got impatient and pulled him down so he was fully impaled on his cock. Gabriel grunted as he bottomed out. He felt stretched and full already, and he knew they were only halfway there. 

"Hold him still," Michael told Lucifer as he sunk down to his knees in front of Gabriel. He smiled up at him reassuringly before licking Gabriel's cock. He continued teasing Gabriel with ghosted breaths and gently licks while he poured more lube over his fingers and slipped one in alongside Lucifer's cock.

Gabriel tried not to moan. He hadn't realized he could feel much fuller. Lucifer was huge as is, and he could see Michael. He had no idea how they would both fit.

"You're so gorgeous like this," Lucifer whispered in his ear, wrapping both arms around Gabriel's chest. he kissed his neck, scraping his teeth across Gabriel's neck when he pulled back. "Speared on my cock like this." He went back to biting Gabriel's neck.

"Never thought I'd see you get on your knees for anyone, uhh, Michael," Gabriel gasped. Between Lucifer trying to suck bruises into his skin, Michael's second finger pushing insistently into his hole, and Michael licking and sucking his cock, Gabriel was riding from one wave of pleasure to another. 

"It's all a means to an end," Michael told him, scissoring his fingers. Lucifer choose that moment as the moment to bounce Gabriel, giving him a small taste of what was to come. Gabriel groaned. 

"You're supposed to wait," Michael growled. 

"He feels too good to wait," Lucifer told him. "Besides I'm ready to go, why shouldn't I enjoy myself?" 

"Because we agreed to do it together," Michael said, pulling his fingers out. He stood up and wiped his fingers off on the comforter, before lining himself up and pushing in.

Gabriel's head lolled back onto Lucifer's shoulder as Michael bottomed out. It was almost too much, just the wrong side of pleasure crossing into pain. He groaned, trying to force himself to relax and accept the intrusion. Michael pushed Gabriel's hair out of his face, trying to offer what comfort he could.

"You're doing so good, Gabriel," he told him, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "So good," he muttered, helping Gabriel to hook one of his legs over his shoulder. 

"Just get on with it," Lucifer moaned, glaring over Gabriel's shoulder at Michael. Michael just laughed at him. He gave Gabriel a kiss before grabbing his hips and bouncing him up and down on their cocks. 

Gabriel moaned, feeling both cocks moving inside him. He felt fuller than ever before. Each thrust brushed one of them across his prostate, shooting sparks of pleasure up his spine. 

Behind him he heard a moan and Gabriel twisted his neck to see Raphael sitting up by the headboard. All of his clothes were gone now and he had 2 fingers shoved in his cunt, his thumb rubbing at his clit. He was watching Lucifer and Michael bounce Gabriel between them. His eyes locked with Gabriel. He didn't look away as he brought his hand, wet with slick, up to his mouth and sucked on his fingers. 

Gabriel gave another groan, breaking eye contact. It was almost too much watching Raphael watch them. His head lolled on Lucifer's shoulder and their lips met in a kiss.

Lucifer immediately took control of the kiss and forced Gabriel to go along with it. Lucifer's tongue drove its way into his mouth, pushing in and out, mimicking the movement of his cock. Lucifer pulled back slightly, biting and tugging Gabriel's lip as he went. 

Michael leaned in, trying to steal a kiss from Gabriel, but Lucifer blocked him. He jostled Gabriel, causing Gabriel's shoulder to collide with Michael's chin. Michael stumbled backwards, his cock slipping out of Gabriel. Lucifer smiled into the kiss, picking up the pace of his bucking hips. 

"You did that on purpose," Michael seethed. Before Gabriel knew what was happening, Michael had grabbed him, pulling him out of Lucifer's arms. 

Gabriel didn't stay on his feet for long however, as Michael pushed him back down onto the bed. With his hands tied behind his back, Gabriel was unable to stop himself from falling face first into the mattress. He felt the mattress dip as Michael climbed up behind him. Michael grabbed Gabriel’s hips, aligned his cock, and thrust in. Michael set up a punishing rhythm. His hips snapped back and forth, overloading Gabriel's nerves. 

Gabriel moaned into the comforter. Every nerve ending was on fire and it felt so amazing. Tightness curled in his belly, but without being able to touch himself he knew he wouldn't be able to come. 

One of Michael's hands threaded into Gabriel's hair. His other arm wrapped around Gabriel’s chest allowing him to pick Gabriel up and scoot them forward a few inches, just enough that he was able to push him back down in between Raphael's legs. 

"Eat him," Michael ordered, pushing Gabriel's head down into Raphael's cunt. Gabriel didn't have to be told twice. He lapped as Raphael's folds, tasted the glistening skin. His tongue slipped between the lips, running from vagina to clit. He swirled his tongue around his clit before swooping back down to prod his opening. Judging by Raphael's moan Gabriel was doing something right. Raphael canted his hips up, pushing them closer to Gabriel's face. Gabriel continued to explore Raphael, trying to cover every inch of his cunt with his tongue. 

He gave a grunt as Michael's pace increased. Every thrust pushed his face farther between Raphael's legs. Raphael moaned as Gabriel's tongue swirled around his clit again and again, pushing him closer to the edge. He bucked into Gabriel's face, pushing his hips up hard, as his orgasm washed over him. Gabriel felt Raphael’s muscles ripple with the force of the orgasm, but continued licking through it, dragging out the orgasm as long as possible. 

Michael himself was getting close. He let go of Gabriel's hair, choosing to use both hands to hold onto Gabriel's hips as he took his last few thrusts to completion. Michael moaned as his orgasm hit him like a train. He slammed in one last time, holding Gabriel still as he coated his insides. 

Gabriel barely had a moment to rest however. As soon as Michael was done, Lucifer was pushing him aside. 

"Move," Lucifer commanded, pushing Michael back towards the chair. He rolled Gabriel over and climbed on top of him. 

"Enjoy your sloppy seconds," Michael smirked, flopping into the chair. Lucifer growled but didn’t say anything as he lined up and thrust in. He gave several slow languid thrusts as he bit at Gabriel's neck. When that didn't get any response he choose a different tactic.

"You know he's awake," he said conversationally, looking down at Gabriel.

"What?" Gabriel asked, breaking out of his own exhaustion. 

"Sam, he's still awake," Lucifer smirked, "He's watching us... well you. And he's getting off on it." He punctuated each word with a thrust of his hips. "You know he likes you right?" Gabriel tried not to let his emotions show, but apparently enough of them peaked through to let Lucifer know that he had found a stronghold. "He wanted to do this with you, to you. He loves watching you fall apart and seeing you with all that slick smeared across your face. That fucked out expression. And he's ashamed of it. Ashamed of how much he likes it." 

Gabriel's rage barely simmered under the surface.

"Oh, do you like him too?" Lucifer feigned surprise. "Maybe he can have thirds... if there's any of you left after I'm done." 

Gabriel spat in Lucifer's face. "Go to hell," he growled.

Lucifer wiped the spit off, smearing it across Gabriel's shoulder. "Already been," he reminded him. Lucifer rolled over, taking Gabriel with him. He didn't allow him anytime to find his balance before grabbing his hips and slamming up into them. Gabriel was just along for the ride as Lucifer used his body. He moaned, his voice oscillating with the force of Lucifer's thrusts. His cock was standing at attention, leaking pre-come. He could still feel his orgasm curled in the pit of his stomach. It was so close, yet so far away. 

Lucifer came with a grunt, pushing up hard into Gabriel's body. Gabriel felt his cock pulsating as it painted his insides with more come. He rested for a moment, wondering what else his brothers had in store for him. 

His rest was short lived however. As soon as Lucifer's orgasm faded he was pushed off, landing in a heap on the bed. 

"What was that all about?" Lucifer demanded, storming up to Michael. 

"What?" Michael asked innocently. 

"You stole him from me," Lucifer glowered. "We were supposed to be sharing." 

"You kicked me out," Michael replied, indignant. "If anything, you broke the plan. Besides, it was my right as oldest to go first." 

"Oh, that again," Lucifer rolled his eyes. "So what if you're the oldest, it was my idea." 

"We would have come up with it on our own," Michael retorted. 

"Calm down," Raphael interjected. He was still sitting with his back against the headboard, so he had a good view of how angry his brothers were.

They ignored him.

"Sure," Lucifer scoffed. "You and your minion would have come around to that, right?" 

"Who are you calling minion?" Raphael interjected.

"Why I oughta-" Michael started, summoning his angel blade. 

There was a sudden flash of light. Gabriel shut his eyes, feeling the blast as his brothers were forcibly expelled from their bodies. It was strong enough to almost banish him. If it hadn't been for the ropes dipped in venom and mistletoe he would have been pushed out, but they locked him in his vessel, leaving him naked and tied up on the bed.

"Uh, Dean," was the first thing Gabriel heard once the light faded. He looked up to see a very confused and very naked Sam and Dean standing there, spunk still coating their flaccid dicks. 

This, however, was not their biggest problem. No, their biggest problem was the ear splitting scream from Raphael's vessel. There was a scramble for sheets as she tried to cover herself, looking between the two naked men standing there and the one still tied up on the bed.

"Shit," Dean breathed, diving for his boxers. 

"What is going on??" she demanded, covering herself as much as she could. 

"Uh, right." Sam grabbed his own boxers, putting them on before finding the woman's own pile of clothes and handing them to her. "Dean will explain in a minute. Here, get dressed."

"What do you mean, I'll explain?" Dean glowered.

"You can take her or Gabriel, your choice," Sam said quietly. 

"Right," Dean grimaced, "I'll take the girl." 

"Figured," Sam replied. He looked back at the girl who was staring wide-eyed at Gabriel, eyes shifting between the ropes that bound him and his still hard cock. Sam grabbed the comforter from the other bed and draped it over Gabriel, covering him up. He then turned his back to try to give the girl some sense of privacy as she struggled into her clothes under the blanket.

Once she and Dean were dressed they headed out onto the porch to talk, leaving Sam and Gabriel alone together. As soon as the door closed, Sam grabbed a switch blade from his bag and began to cut the ropes that bound Gabriel. 

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Nothing I can't recover from," Gabriel replied. He groaned as Sam freed his wrists. His arm muscles were sore and cramped, but worse was the skin on his wrist that were bright red and chapped from the venom and mistletoe. 

"We had no idea they were going to do that to you," Sam admitted.

"I don't think they did either," Gabriel replied. "How did they ever talk you into that though? They could have easily tried to finish the apocalypse."

"I was against it," Sam sighed, "but they wanted to talk to you and they had grabbed Cas. Dean was livid. Crowley helped write a contract. They had 12 hours in which they could do anything but fight each other or destroy the world. If they tried either of those they would be forcibly expelled and they'd have to give up Cas and never go after him again. Turns out they couldn't not fight." 

"Right, sounds about like them," Gabriel snarked, rubbing his wrist, "Ever think that maybe I didn't want to talk to them?" 

"They had Cas," was all Sam could supply. “And you know how Dean feels about you after the Mystery Spot.” 

“And you just went along with their plan because?”

“I figured you could handle them,” Sam admitted. “I thought you would see them coming.” 

“Well, look at how well that worked out,” Gabriel replied, motioning to the wrecked comforter. It was a mess of lube and bodily fluids. “I hope one of you enjoys sleeping in the wet spot.” 

“Right,” Sam stood. “I guess I should give you some privacy to get dressed and stuff.” Sam started to shuffle away but paused turning back. “Wait, I have one last question. Was what Lucifer said true? About you liking me?” 

“My brother lies, Sam,” Gabriel replied with a rueful smile. 

“Okay,” Sam replied, turning again. He took one more step before turning back. “It’s just what he said about me was true, so I thought that maybe...” 

“Lucifer is good at finding what hurt the most and pushing it,” Gabriel replied, his heart hammering in his chest. “He twists the truth to mock you with it and to get what he wants. And what’s worse is that he sometimes tells the truth, but he does it so rarely you can’t distinguish the truth and the lie.”

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Sam muttered. 

“He was telling the truth,” Gabriel admitted. 

“Right, I’ll leave you alone so you can get dressed now,” Sam said, turning again. He made it a full two steps before turning around. “Unless you want help with your, uhhh-” He made a motion to the pooled comforter in Gabriel’s lap. 

“Throbbing stick of love?” Gabriel supplied.

“Yeah, that,” Sam blushed. Gabriel didn’t think Sam could get any cuter, but that blush proved him wrong.

“Yeah,” Gabriel chucked, “it’s the least you could do.” 

“Oh. Yeah.” The gravity of the situation suddenly sunk in again. Sam’s words were weighted down by all the guilt he felt over what could happened and what could have happened. He had almost lost Gabriel before even having him. 

“Sam, I was joking,” Gabriel said solemnly. “Now get over here.” The words had barely left his mouth before Sam was tackling him to the bed like some sort of overgrown labrador retriever. Gabriel barely had a moment to think about that before Sam was kissing him. 

Sam kisses were very different to Lucifer's. Where Lucifer had been dominating, Sam was kind. If Gabriel had to pick one word to describe it, it would be “lover.” 

Sam pulled back, gave Gabriel one last peck on the lips before kissing his way down his neck. He stopped and sucked lightly on Gabriel’s adam’s apple, loving the way it jumped when Gabriel swallowed.

“Damn kiddo,” Gabriel breathed, “you’re killing me here.” 

Sam chuckled. He moved on down, kissing and stroking down Gabriel’s chest and stopped right above his cock. Gabriel was still rock hard from earlier. He twitched slightly as Sam’s breath ghosted over his cock. 

“Come on-” Gabriel started, but trailed off into a loud moan as Sam swallowed him completely. Gabriel had thought that Lucifer was just joking about Sam’s lack of a gag reflex. Apparently he hadn’t been. 

Sam hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard, his tongue swirling around Gabriel’s cock. He pulled back, leaving his lips wrapped around the head. One of his hands began to play with Gabriel’s balls, rolling them back and forth.

Gabriel let out another moan, his hips thrusting upward. He threaded a hand into Sam’s hair, just letting it rest there. He wished he had the stamina to make this last forever, but he was still wound up from before. 

Sam’s hand traveled down, rubbing right behind his balls and he sunk all the way back down on Gabriel’s cock. He gave a hard suck, the muscles of his throat massaging Gabriel, and like that he was done.

Gabriel’s orgasm slammed into him like a freight train. He tried to warn Sam but all he managed was a few yanks of his hair before he was seeing stars. 

Sam gave him a few licks when he pulled back, ensuring that Gabriel was clean.

“Damn,” Gabriel breathed, looking down at Sam. “Where did you learn to do that?”

“Do what?” Sam grinned innocently.

“Suck a dude’s brains out through his dick,” Gabriel replied. 

“Stanford,” Sam shrugged, rolling off the bed. 

“They have a class on blow jobs? What is it, Fellatio 101?” Gabriel asked, sitting up. “What, no cuddling?” 

“I don’t know about you,” Sam started digging through his bag, “but I want a shower. C’mon we can cuddle under the warm water if you want.” Gabriel was suddenly much more on board with not cuddling, especially if it meant getting to watch Sam get all sudsed up and glistening. He rolled out of bed and followed Sam into the bathroom.


End file.
